This invention will be described as applied to heat exchangers, but its usefulness is not limited thereto. A heat exchanger frequently takes the form of a long, large diameter pipe-like housing or casing, mounted at ground level or on a substantial structure, and often outdoors. It is often anchored at one end to the top end of a fixed concrete pier. At the other end, the heat exchanger of this type has to be mounted to permit its expansion and contraction in response to heating and cooling. The amount of movement longitudinally is small, for example 1/16 inch to 1/2 inch, but extremely powerful. Commonly, this accommodation has been accomplished by the use of plates, one of which is anchored to a pier, and the other of which, secured to the heat exchanger shell as a foot, rests on top of the anchored plate, or, occasionally, by the use of a sort of saddle in which the heat exchanger rests for movement longitudinally. In any such sliding arrangement, the introduction of rust or grit between the sliding surfaces leads to galling and, not infrequently, binding or freezing of the two surfaces with respect to one another. This can lead to spalling of the concrete pier and deformation of the foot, or even deformation of the heat exchanger shell. In earthquake zones, it is also necessary to make these supports earthquake resistant. If the sliding end of the exchanger shell is free to move vertically or laterally (transversely), the moment around the anchoring bolts and pier at the fixed end can be so great as to make it highly likely that the entire heat exchanger will be torn from its mounting and/or the piping to the heat exchanger damaged. Accordingly, it is greatly desired to provide a mount that is anchored against vertical and lateral (transverse) movement, and that permits an amount of longitudinal movement commensurate with the requirements of the expansion and contraction of the shell or pipe to which it is attached, and no more, while, at the same time, permitting that longitudinal movement to be made freely, without any danger of galling, binding or freezing.